


Plan: make Heichou the Fall in love

by MiradaKawaii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Homosexuality, M/M, Plans, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiradaKawaii/pseuds/MiradaKawaii
Summary: After being terribly rejected Eren along with Armin and Hanji try to create good enough plans to conquer the grumpy dwarf with whom the brunette is madly in love.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 9





	1. Confession... Rejected

How do I explain myself ... It was a day like any other in the recon legion. I was waiting for Captain Levi to arrive with all my other companions.

I feel so bad that I didn't go. Hage-san I need me to do some psychological tests, it's not like I can deny myself she is my superior and I cannot refuse anything she says unless it is not an order.

"They're coming back," yelled a woman from the village. They all piled up leaving a path for the horses and cadets arriving after a battle against the Titans.

"Where will Armin, Mikasa or Levi be?" I wondered as I searched among so many faces.

"Aaaah... why do I have to get excited" someone huffed next to me. Look unsuspecting, it was Hange-san.

"Hange-san" I saluted but she didn't pay attention to me, she just stood there pouting.

"None of them were able to bring me a titan... WHY?"

When I was going to answer him I was abruptly interrupted by a man who yelled "Here comes Captain Levi".

Okay, that's not bad news ...

I said goodbye to Hange-san even though ... she wasn't even by my side anymore. As I made my way through the crowd, I saw how Hange-san complained to Mike, if he has me, why is one of those titans who can kill you necessary, maybe what they say is true and that woman is crazy.

I could see Levi riding his horse talking to Erwin, maybe he is complaining about the scandal. He was already so close, so close.

"Eren!" yelled all my classmates except Jean. "Eren, don't you get excited that we're all okay" Connie and Sasha asked with a \ (* 0 *) / face

"I'm glad they didn't have to need me and they will all arrive alive, except for your horse face they were left with the titans, but as you know, I don't support animal abuse so I'm happy anyway."

"What did you just say suicide ..." He took me by the shirt furiously I was going to fight Oh of course I would! But guess who was saved by.

"Brat, I have to talk to you, I want you in my office and try not to end your life for scum like this" Captain Levi said and then left with his horse. IT IS SO COOL!

"You heard scum" I said this last and then leave. In the background I heard the laughter of Connie and Sasha making fun of how the captain had called Jean a moment ago. I was laughing victorious but I ran into two people who I know very well.

"Eren!" Armin said in an animated way. I greeted him \ (^ v ^) also encouraged to see that he was fine.

"Eren ..." Mikasa said a bit muffled but I give her points for the effort.

"Eren you won't believe it, Mikasa was better than ever. She attacked most of the 12 meter titans."

"Hmmm ... it must have been very hard Mikasa, you have a good technique BUT YOU WILL SEE THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO OVERCOME YOU!"

"- /// -..."

Hours passed and I had to return to the barracks, alone, since the others were deeply exhausted by so much emotion that they passed. That gave me time to clear my mind as I made my way to the captain's office.

Today, after seeing that the exploration mission went perfectly, I decided to confess my feelings to the captain at once. WHAT A BETTER TIME, AFTER A LONG AND HARD EXPEDITION IN WHICH HE PUT HIS LIFE AT RISK, TO CONFESS TO HIM!

He had had feelings for Heichou for a long time. I interpreted it as admiration, respect and began to consider that I was sick. Every time I felt the butterflies fluttering in my stomach it was because he was close. When I was ignorant towards my feelings, I asked Armin which disease it could be.

I remember perfectly what he said, he was and is the only person to whom I have told my feelings, let's say it's like my diary.

* * *

"Etto ... what do you think it is?" I asked sitting on the same bed as him, looking straight at him. As an innocent child I asked him without avoiding saying that I felt all those feelings only when Captain Levi was around, I think that while I was explaining I said his name 4 times.

"Well, that feeling is interpreted by love" he said thoughtfully as he searched under his pillow for a sheet and a pencil.

"You mean it's not admiration?" I asked even without being able to swallow the truth completely.

"No. Neither respect, nor admiration, nor are you sick, you like Captain Levi."

I jumped out of bed, they were serious. And what was the cure? How could I stop being in love with him, I must admit it doesn't feel bad at all but Captain Levi would deny my affection.

"How do you know these things?" I asked hysterically. He was calmly writing on the sheet but when I asked him he stopped what he was doing.

"Mikasa, Mikasa likes someone. So since she told me I started investigating. You are going to believe it is impossible but ..."

"She's in love with the horse face!"

A laugh was expelled from him: "No, Eren, how can you think so low of her" he regained his composure to continue writing "I can't tell you about whom but she feels the same as you and is expressed as love."

"AAAh ..." I sighed. I would not know who she is in love with, well, sad. I got up saying goodbye but first I took that sheet from which I worked so hard. We struggled but I beat him by strength and height.

The sheet had Mikasa's name next to mine and Levi's further away, a green line tried to join Mikasa's name with mine but the line stopped in the middle, however a blue one did not unite completely. And in the same way, a green line would come out of my name trying to reach Levi's name but it stopped in the center.

"What a mess" I said without understanding his crazy theories so I left the room without more to say.

Within a month, I was meeting Armin again talking to him about the strange feelings he was experiencing.  
"Armin, you won't believe me, yesterday I was practicing and I saw Commander Erwin taking Heichou away. I was able to escape easily from training, AND I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID IT ?! Then I saw them talking together and Erwin was very close. I felt a deep emptiness in my stomach but I had already eaten. "

"Eren, that's jealousy. It's when you feel insecure about your ability compared to someone else and are afraid that someone else will get hold of the thing or person you care about."

Those visits became more continuous. Now it was weekdays, he told her every perverted thing he thought every time he saw the captain.

"Armin, you have seen Levi shirtless, I was lucky to see him as did Connie, Mike and Jean. We were talking about who had more muscles and no one surpassed Mike's until Heichou came in. Mike invited him to participate and he he pulled up his shirt showing his body so formed and those pink ones will ... "

"SHUT UP!" shouted Armin blushing covering his ears, if that was scandalous.

"Why are you acting like this?"

Later they were more continuous. Between days, let's say one day yes another no and sometimes I would go twice a day Until he told me.

"So, I walked into his office and I saw him talking to a girl who ran out when she saw me, but before she looked at me with a hateful face, do you think I was ..."

"Enough, at first it was funny but it is becoming somewhat stressful. Eren, I am going to tell you that you are going to have to confess to the captain one day" he said, you could see the horrible dark circles that he had in his eyes because of me.

"Yes, I know" I sighed laying down on the bed "I'm afraid he will hurt me ..."

"You'll never know what he thinks if you don't tell him, even though he's the strongest man in humanity, I don't think he cares about anything other than murdering all the Titans."

WE HAVE SOMETHING IN COMMON (7w7)

* * *

He had to go to his office. My body trembled. I knocked on the door and he answered a "pass". I opened the door somewhat fearful but without losing my composure. Look at the place, Levi was at his desk looking at some documents, maybe he is writing what happened on the expedition.

"Captain, he-he asked me to come" I said in a choppy voice. He turned around and saw me from head to toe, I could feel his thoughtful gaze travel over me.

"Yes ... I need you to answer some questions" he said showing me a sheet with some words "The four eyes asked me to ask you this and will write down every answer and action of yours while she goes to one of the meetings."

I nodded. Take one of the chairs to sit and wait for the bombardment of questions, when these were finished I would confess.

"There are only four. First question why are you here?"

I was going to answer it but I saw that it was already writing.  
"Excuse me Heichou, I haven't spoken yet."

"Don't worry I know this one ... second question, is your family or was it formed by?"

I got a little melancholy when I heard that question: "mother ... father and my adoptive sister, cadet Mikasa."

He scored but that's when they knock on the door. It was Sasha's voice.  
"Ne pas, that is, do not open" She stopped playing "Third question, how long do you think it would take for your body to regenerate from a minor fracture like a finger, but in your human form."

"Between two days" I answered unsure.

He began to score.  
"Fourth question, what do you think about ... love at work? ... Tks ... the four-eyed is seriously crazy. You will answer that you can't put your feelings first as they would delay everything. Right?"

Damn, why would Hajin-san ask such an embarrassing question. On second thought, love doesn't hurt. Well, love should be allowed at work, we never have fun, there are always fights and deaths, there is never rest. We live under fear, no one knows if tomorrow we will be in this world, this is not life but at least we can enjoy those sensations, no, the desire to love someone to feel alive.

"Eren!"

The captain brought me out of my thoughts. Reacted forced which caused my words were not well articulated.  
"Well I". I got up and took a few steps back "I think ... that loving someone at work ... is normal, anyway you can't stop the feelings ..."

Him seeing how strange I acted. He got up and addressed me.

"What are you talking about? Those things only delay people, if you fall in love you would become suicidal putting his life before yours" he said raising the level of his voice.

"Sir, you cannot avoid the feelings" I said this and then bowed down and be almost at his height "Also the person has two options, live without feelings and with only the initiative that one of these days he will die or feel alive thinking that the Tomorrow is going to be as good as the past. People cling to the hope of living even though you know it won't last long. Loving even though you know that you will have to sacrifice so that your love gets a better life. "

"Cadet ... those feelings you speak of could interfere with the person's work or performance."

"Sir what I want to say is that ... in question four; place (Love at work is common, you cannot prevent one person from feeling attraction to another. If you can interfere but ..)"

"but ... but those would affect everything!" he said with an imposing posture.

"Captain, it is inevitable to be attracted to someone you can not only think about work!" I tried to sound as mature as possible but my voice dropped with every word.

"Is that why your performance is decreasing, tell me who is it?" He turned his back to me to search through his drawers, he really is so obtuse.

Still he's right, am I that obvious? These days I have not paid attention to tactics or anything like that thinking kinky things about Heichou.

"I-I won't" I refused, I could do it, I could face it if it wasn't an order.

"It's an order" I have no escape, I thought. "Tell me right now to get rid of that person who is distracting you, it shouldn't be of much importance anyway" he said as he took out a few folders and put them on the desk.

Why? Why did it have to be an order? Why did I fall in love with the person who has to always watch out for me? Why did I fall in love with Heichou?

"... I ... I AM IN LOVE B-WITH YOU" I yelled to attract him to me and kiss him.

He looked at me confused, he seemed to be in shock. I couldn't stop myself, I moved my lips awkwardly increasing the intensity, I wanted more touch. I wrap him around the hip. When I tried to break through, he kicked me in the crotch. I fell in fetal form. He took me by the hair forcing me to look into his eyes. I think when he did that, I started crying.

"I do not feel the same as you, I will ask you to stop being excited and start taking your position seriously" He let me fall face down on the floor. My heart broke, I was hurt, so hurt. I heard the captain's footsteps walk away then the door creaked open. "When you're strong enough, get out of here."

It broke my heart.


	2. What wrote what?!

It was definitely not a good idea to confess my feelings to Heichou. My heart hurts, it hurt me.

I no longer feel the pain in my crotch but it was not a walk compared to the pain in my heart. I can not stand it.

Costly, I tried to get up. I leaned my hand against the walls for support. As I was walking down the hall, I could make out the captain entering Hange-san's office. I couldn't even bear to see him again, that feeling, all because of my stupid confession. I couldn't stand the tears of pain that ran down my face.

"Why?" I kept repeating that question to myself.

In that. Levi comes out of the office with his expressionless face, turns to see me, and quickly looks straight ahead. I fell to the floor getting on my knees. I want to go back to his room, I want to talk to him in a civilized way, I want to take him and that he had no escape, I would have to choose between yes or yes.

I got up determined, I'm not like that. I couldn't settle like that, I'm Eren Jeager, but what was I going to do to rape him?... that would be the only way he would love me, not Eren, what are you thinking?

I went, furious with myself, in the direction of his office. I don't know what I plan to do when I get there but I know it's not good. I could go and scream at his face how insensitive he was, although I could also burst into tears and hug him, forgetting that he is my superior, forgetting that he is a man, forgetting the war we are in, only him and I becoming one.

He had reached the door and could hear footsteps as well as curses, surely from the captain. Decided. Take the door handle, I was not going to just happen and... well... to see what happened. Turn the handle. The door was already ajar, and luckily it hadn't made a squeak when it was opened. Apparently Levi hadn't realized it yet so it would be very easy for me to come in and put him against the wall WAIT! Was he not going to speak civilly? Where did that come from putting him against the wall?... It doesn't matter...

I was going to do it. I'm going to go in and then see what to do...

"Eren!" shouted a neutral voice, it was the Mikasa.

I sneakily closed the door. I went to Mikasa and took her by the wrist, walking away from there. She looked at me blushing, "We have already held hands before, don't be like that Mikasa" _I thought

"What do you want Mikasa ?!" I asked hurriedly trying not to vent to her.

"Why were you going to the dwarf's office?" he asked me, moving closer to intensify the tension.

No, why is she so nosy? I sigh thinking of an excuse but she made a disappointed gesture to which I could not resist asking her the reason for her strange change.

"Mikasa, why are you making that face?"

"Remember that your ears turn red when you go to lie" I affirm with the head "Well, you have them red, were you going to lie to me?"

Yes, it's true ... I got into a big problem if I lied to her, she would know it and if I told her the whole truth, I can't think of anything. He had to tell her the truth, he had no choice.

"Well ... it's just ... I was there" I stuttered, I couldn't, I couldn't tell him about my mixed feelings. He couldn't articulate a credible enough answer.

It was then that Armin passed by us, at first he hadn't noticed us; he was deep in thought but it wasn't a good time for that. My only hope was leaving. Then I feel like my shoulder is caressed. I looked behind and there was Armin with a smile like he wanted to say "I'll save you".

"Mikasa, I have to talk to Eren Miss Hajin Zoe is looking for him" he said. Wow, good lie that one.

"Yes ..." she replied, leaving the place.

I breathed a long sigh of relief, dreading having to explain to her my reasons for going to the captain's office. As I said before, Armin is the only one who knows about my secret.

"Thanks Armin, you saved me" I smiled and then made a face that would be "Hange-san, are you really looking for me?"

"Aha, he asked me to find you."

"I see ... I'll go later."

The road was silent. He didn't know anything about my confection so I don't understand why I'm so silent like I am. I took him to the horses to update him on what had happened, he did not refuse my strange request.

Armin sat on a bucket and asked me to start. I narrate everything that happened and I mean EVERYTHING by everything.

"Why did you kiss him ?! Did you seriously think you could walk into his office just like that and set things up you should be grateful that Mikasa stopped you ?!" he yelled, seeing Armir angry is very strange he was used to seeing Armin calm and patient, he seeing Armin so angry... it was strange.

"I felt the need to kiss him, it was also Hange-san's fault for that questionnaire he asked Heichou to ask me" I replied, although deep down I knew it was not an excuse enough "You asked me what was I thinking when I went again to your office? Well, I wasn't thinking."

"I think you deserve that blow he gave you" sighed Armin trying to calm down.

"What do I do Armin? I really like Levi" I yelled, taking advantage that there was no one around.

He looked me in the eye and sighed, "Maybe you can try to make him fall in love."

"Sure! How come it hadn't occurred to me. But... how does he fall in love? I'm new to this:'("

He thought a bit, looked around and said: "With romantic details, I will help you and you will put them into practice, okay."

A current ran through me that made every muscle tense. I would do anything to make this man fall in love even if it means following Armin's plans. He reached out his hand to seal the deal which I accepted.

It was already a bit late, he had to go where Hange-san and Armin had to go with the others to their respective rooms. Tomorrow we would think of a plan to make Heichou fall in love.

* * *

  
Everything was serene, the moonlight was beautiful at this hour. Walk calmly motivated by the plan that Armin would propose. I'm sure that Levi will fall in love with me. What would be the perfect couple's name? What would we call ourselves? They laugh, it sounds good but I think it would be much better if my name was in the beginning Ereri, that is perfect.

"Eren-boy! I was looking for you" yells Hange-san, from the door of her office, leaning her body uncomfortably by the frame.

"Hange-san, I was going there" I said giving the greeting.

"Enough of labels Boy, only do that when one of the commanders is around" she laughed, waving for him to enter her office.

"Excuse me Hange, what did you want me for?"

She didn't answer me and that was not good. I walked into his office, a little, just a little messy, and sat down. Wait for it to search through the pile of papers stacked on the desk, I expected whatever it was, the result of the experiments, random annotations, everything except that sheet...

"Remember this?" he asked showing me between the grip of his hands the sheet that caused all the damage "the dwarf gave it to me and when I read it there was something strange ..."

"What do you mean by stranger?" I asked, I didn't know what the captain had written down.

She sat across from me. He adjusted his glasses and began to read.

"Question 1: Why are you here? Answer: to exterminate each and every one of the titans that exist on this earth, tatakae! Action: he acted in the same way as he usually acts whenever they ask him that question" She laughs low "Sometimes it is very direct."

I buffeted at his response, Levi had taken the time to get to know me or seriously I always respond like that.

She was looking at me in a gloomy way, something bad must be written there for her to act that way with me.

"Question 2: Is your family or was it co-formed by? Answer: mother... father and my adoptive sister, cadet Mikasa." Action: he acted in a melancholic way, he was showing his weakness. "

"..."

"I understand that you have no answer, don't think of him as insensitive, he is also weak" said Hangr-san, his gaze was lost. She was one of the few people who fully knew the captain.

"Question 3, how long do you think it would take for your body to regenerate from a minor fracture like a finger, but in your human form? Answer: Between two days Action: He did not show confidence in his answer."

There was no comment, he had to know what the captain put in the last answer. I was already afraid that he was calling me for that. He  
The silence that formed before articulating the question terrified me but at the same time it assured me that I had written something out of the ordinary, something that would bring me serious problems.

"Question 4, what do you think about love at work? Answer: Love at work is common, you cannot prevent one person from being attracted to another. If it can interfere, but it is inevitable to feel attracted to someone, you cannot think alone at work. Action: Cadet Eren Jaeger took advantage of the situation to unload his hormones, forcing a lip clash with his superior. When Cadet Eren Jaeger was looking for more vocal touch, he was stopped by a kick to the crotch which caused him to will leave it in a fetal form for a while.

Levi couldn't write that. Levi isn't like that, he wouldn't write such a thing about me, would he? I don't know what to do... (T-T)

"Eren, I thought this was one of Levi's jokes" That gave me great relief, so Levi used to make jokes, I could let this pass as one of his jokes "but then I remembered that he is very direct and that he does not kidding. Answer me, did you kiss him? "

WHYYYYY? (> \- <)

I nodded, letting out rebellious tears.

"I'm sorry ... but I think I like him... b-but it was too cruel" the tears began to fall, I tried to stop them but the image of him leaving me alone, crying, on the floor, just hurt me more than it should. It was then that I heard Hange-san's crisp words.

"Eren, don't cry. It wasn't your fault that you fell in love with a dwarf as bitter as him. In the end your love would never work out" She approached my face and wiped away the tears.

How would it ever turn out?

"Don't say it..." I whispered clenching my fists and averting my face so that it wouldn't continue.

Why does he say that... why does everyone say that, what kind of world did he live in, he couldn't even fall in love.

"What did you say?" he asked walking away a bit.

The feeling burned. I want to be free, free to make my own decisions, if I want to fall in love with the strongest soldier in humanity I will do that, because I like him ... wait... I really like him, that's why I will try to make him fall in love so that he can lean on me and know that I will always be by your side. Even though he rejected me, I still love him, what if I love Levi Ackerman?

"DON'T SAY THOSE THINGS !! I know it's not up to me but I still love him and that makes me feel alive ... If it can work. I won't let anyone hurt him or tell me what to do" I got up of the seat to retire but before listening to the answer of Hange.

"But ... he understands that it will not be possible" she tried to make me understand but, who cares, I like it. That woman couldn't make me quit when I've come this far.

"Hange-san... I don't care what you think" I said the latter, slamming the door.


	3. It's not real... right?

It was already night, I knew it because the guards asked me to go to the basement. After placing the chains on me and securing them, they left my "room" and were placed on both sides of it outside the bars, likewise my room is actually a cell made only so as not to transform into titan and turn my back on them and kill them all.

I tried to close my eyes but I only remembered the captain's face, that same face that I had fallen in love with. I remembered him hitting me and walking away from me with an expression of pure disgust. It hurt ... I think what I did was wrong, before I didn't believe it but Armin and Hanji scolded me for kissing the person I like ... is it that they think I want to rape him? I had never thought that I only wanted to protect Levi and only that, as well as hug him and hold hands and I think it would not be bad if we gave one another kiss on... the cheek, NOT MOUTH CHEEK (- /// -)

I had never thought of raping the captain, how it would be to see his pale naked body under me or those grayish eyes looking at me and asking me to continue, his crimson lips surrendering to me begging me to never leave them without any of my caresses again, but this already It is a lot to dream, although it will visualize Heichou saying all those words and that he did those shameful actions in reality he would never be even a bit close to that.

I wish the captain couldn't live without me, does rape him mean being with him? Unite and be one he and I, in the same bed, both sharing this strange tingling that I feel every time I think of him, I think that although I have heard the horse face say that this is called making love but Levi does not love me... I'd better ask Armin what rape means tomorrow.

My head fell sideways making me see the wall, I longed to close my eyes and sleep but surely in my dreams that painful memory would rest. I turned my face to see the guards, in these moments is when I put everything universal and begin to question everything.

"They have not wondered why I am in the basement if I could easily transform into a titan and destroy everything that is above me, although if they had me in the attic I would crush them" Spire thoughtfully with a half smile. I saw how the guards looked at me with fear and their gaze directed at I don't know where, I thought they wouldn't answer me so I continued "If I transformed and released the horses, they wouldn't get back..."

One of them dared to shout at me, "shut up!" Or something like that while he was writing to me. I gave a shiver all over the body and a vacuum as of impotence, seriously believe that I would be able to run away from here and betray them (ಥ_ಥ

I felt dominated by an aura of pessimism. "What I lacked" -_-"

This time they had forgotten to put the chains on me so I threw them to the floor without them noticing and I settled down again. Even after being as comfortable as possible I could not sleep... no... I couldn't... What a nuisance.

I left my "room", the guards had left and that calmed me down. I climbed the stairs until I ended up at the door that was apparently open. Look at both sides it was not day, I had to get up very early. Heichou is the one who usually wakes up first, although Hange hardly ever sleeps, but I find it strange that Levi didn't go to the basement to wake me up... Something very strange is happening.

"I should go to Heichou's office to see what happens" I told myself to take the route to the Heichou office. I stood in front of it. I remembered the situation I was in before Mikasa appeared. Should I continue with that? "But what am I thinking? There are more important things" I said to myself. I was going to turn the handle but someone was ahead of me, instinctively I stepped back and hid in a corner to see what had happened. "When you are strong enough to get out of here."

I heard the captain's voice say those painful words, but to whom he said them was he taking it as a phrase? To all who want to flirt with him, does he say that? I saw the captain leave with some documents in his hand, like the proof he gave me, but what?

Now hanji wants Levi todo that test on all the recruits or what? I was getting furious and literally my theories were a little illogical if you think clearly. But I couldn't stay like that. I would wait for the person to leave the office and see who I am competing against.

* * *

It wasn't so long before I saw and heard someone moaning. I bent over a bit and saw one of the recruits walking lame. I tried to see him a little better and when I came to my senses I could say it was me. I'm walking aimlessly leaning against the walls, but why am I there if I'm here?

That is impossible O_o

What's going on?!

No, this must not be real.

Or maybe it must be my memory of what happened that night

Sure!

My conscience only reminds me of this scene

While questioning between the logical and the illogical (he was winning the illogical). I heard the office door close. Deciding to run, I opened the door with a single pull to find the captain keeping the documents he had taken out and complaining under his breath.

"Levi?" I made my presence known. He turned and looked at me seriously "What's wrong?" I asked approaching him to give him a pat on the chin.

"Get away from my eren, stop insisting."

"I'll never get tired, I'll always want him captain... Just let me do it, "I told her to steal a kiss. He had his eyes lost and unlike before now if he had accepted my kiss, the captain was following my rhythm.

Take the opportunity and remove that pussy that always covers your neck. I tried to oppose it but I did not allow it and I cornered him against the wall to make him have no escape."

Why?" Levi sighs trying to catch air while I distribute kisses on his neck, his aroma dominated me, it was like soap but more intense it made me want to eat it "why me... I am a man, my skin is not soft like that of a girl and besides... I'm not the kind of loving person "

"That's why I love you, you are not like everyone else" I whispered in his ear while I breathed deeply, I saw his skin crawl as my breathing became hotter "Perhaps... you are sensitive in this area?" ask after biting him

Levi looked at me flushed, his eyes wide open and the sweat running down the sides of his face was a sight anyone would want to frame. I wanted to continue like this, while I was focusing on his neck, my hands went to his chest, undoing the straps and removing the shirt while he unbuttoned each button with his mouth. The captain seemed to lose strength, his legs were shaking and he seemed to want to throw himself to the ground.

I took him by the shoulders as we kissed, heichou's fingers were caressing in my hair. At the end, I could see the exposed chest, the well-formed abdomen, the marks of how tight the straps were, and those nipples were all a delicacy. I read my lips desirous feeling how my limb hardens the more I expected the more I desired to possess.

I brought my lips close to her pink nipple while with my hand I outlined her abdomen until reaching her member, I was enjoying it. I was in paradise but everything got even better when I heard the groans of Levi.

"S-shit... ahg uhmahg."

I arched an eyebrow somewhat confused and impressed, I huffed to see how he used his hands to try not to moan. I stopped what she did to take both hands and take them away from her mouth.

"Don't cover your mouth, your moans excite me" I said, bringing our foreheads together. Her arms rested on my shoulders to cross my neck thus intensifying the contact. I felt somewhat uncomfortable due to the bad posture I approached him a little more, my knee fell right in his crotch I could feel his member already quite hardened, I moved my leg in a back and forth way seeing with the bulge in his pants it was getting bigger. This parted from my lips.

"Ha! E-Eren... Fuck..."

"what? Are you liking it? Because now I need you to make me a favor" i said after seeing your seme slip out of your pants.

I pulled back a little to lower my pants and inside to the knees leaving exposed my limb which had the wet tip.

"What are you planning?" levi asked with folded arms and then came up and started to pull him.

"Aahhh~ Levi, I love him aah~" it felt good that heichou masturbated me while he groped me ^ /// ^ the gg, this scene had only been seen in my dreams... "AH! Don't do that" yell away.

This guy is crazy! If he continues like this, he is going to leave me childless. 

"I don't know what you want me to do..."

"Really? I want him to lick my COCK!"

"COCK"

"cock"

"ª"

WHAT AM I DOING o_O

Levi is going to kill me; -;

I'M GOING TO CUT MY COCK: c

He's going to... SHIT!

"Le-Levi ..."

The captain is... is... he is licking my manhood this labeled it!. It does so well, I felt as his tongue passed to the sides and uploaded to the tip sucking. I'm in paradise. After trying the taste of my member, he opened his mouth and put all the package of a single lunge.

"If if it's fast, I do not even want to imagine as it would be when you enter your hole"

I lowered my eyes to see how heichou was, but when I saw his angry face, I realized that this comment was perhaps not as funny as I thought.

I took him by the hair with one hand and with the other I opened his mouth, I couldn't stop here, he couldn't stop now, I was already at my point. I even pulled him straight to my member to continue with what I had stopped recently. Both of us made a moan to start with the swing. Apparently he wanted to do me bad things because every time I reached the tip he gave me slight bites, although in reality these excited me even more.

"Captain m-me oh told me to intensify the thrust."

"N-no ahg... I'm hmm" try to speak while still having my penis in her mouth.

I stopped what I was doing so that I could speak out with him "If I don't do it in his mouth you will dirty the floor". His face turned dazzling red when he heard the way he had called him.

Heichou is very adorable.

He himself took the motivation to put the finishing touches. This... This will be the real captain... The true strongest soldier of mankind?

"Ahg... Levi, i-i love you" I said running in his mouth, my fluids kept on and on coming out.

Levi drink it but there was still a little bit in his mouth "this will be all you've endured..."

I don't know why but that comment left me speechless, this... He the captain so sensual and provocative... this should not be...

* * *

Levi stole a kiss on my lips, no problem opened his way into my mouth and I passed the little cum that was still in his mouth, ok this could be his revenge.

"This tastes horrific."

"And you wanted me to swallow it all," he said, pointing to my member, which was already hard again and still ejaculating.

I started to laugh... is that just having him was enough to make me hard again, although I won't even have to hear his sickle... OK now! I was spending a lot of time in my thoughts that he will be doing... him...

"Come on, are you going to put it in me or what?"

"Levi" sigh this one was showing me his anus separating those succulent and hard buttocks, Levi was behaving so inviting...

I get closer, and I rose my member in the pink entrance of him.

"Nihg..." moaned but he covered his mouth.

"Why are you making noises if I haven't even put it in."

I walked away remembering that I had not lubricated it yet and the least I wished was for my cute Levi to suffer. So I lifted his little bottom up to my face to see more clearly his pink and juicy entrance.

"Don't see the... Er... aah-gh" I put my league in that juicy place while I bit the area and squeezed those sweet buttocks of my captain, I heard Levi's moans it was as if he wanted me to excite because that's what he did every time he tried to stifle his moans.

I already wanted to screw it, I want Levi and me, his brat, to become one. I was preparing to insert the tip, but already when I was halfway there I realized that Levi was not making any noise.

"Heichou?" Call him maybe she had fainted.

"What? Did you already put it in or are you going to keep preparing me with your fingers?"

"W-What but if it's all inside."

"Seriously? This is you..." he stared as if she was holding back laughter "You know what? Leave it at that... Erwin does it better and he's got a bigger fucking brat too"

Why erwin

Why did ERWIN say

Erwin does better... than me

But if I thought that someone so small would not like a beast like that...

This must be a dream

Please make it a dream


	4. One Help

Eren had woken up early, actually he was awake since 3 a.m. because he had a terrible nightmare all after having a lustful dream. When he arrived at 6:00 a.m. his dear captain went to look for him as usual, he always had to wake up at 6 a.m. even if he didn't want to because that was the time when all the soldiers had to be awake for breakfast and then go to train.

The dining room was as usual, serving bread and soup. All his friends talking to each other, as usual. Eren took one of the trays and began to make the line, on it was Sasha and Connie. He tried to look away so that they would not know of his existence but it was too late, when he looked at the plate his food had disappeared, but that could happen to anyone who had Sasha close to it no matter if they are known or not.

"SASHA!" Eren replied, he knew very well who was the cause of such crime.

"What?!" She answered without trying to hide the proof of his crime, since in his hand was the bread that Eren before had taken and the girl had hiccup for taking so fast the soup of her partner.

"Why did you eat my food?!"

"B-be... because you ignored me!" She replied puchero.

"But you do not have the right to take away my things just for ... your plate" said Eren interrupting himself, when he noticed that the content of his companion's plate had disappeared while they both argued.

"aaah! WHAT HAPPENED?" Sasha yells pulling her hair after seeing hers completely empty her plate, behind her rushed bites were heard as if someone wanted to quickly finish her food. Look at where those noises were coming from "Connie!"

"Sa-Sasha?" he asks about the way the girl had yelled at him.

"My fooooood ..." she whispered, revealing a dark aura.

"How?"

"WHY YOU EAT IT!"

"Don't be like that, you're a little fat anyway you should let me help you with what you have left."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" she yelled to jump on him like an animal. The others leaned in and he cheered on whoever seemed to have the best chance of winning the fight.

Eren managed to sneak through all the people to escape the scandal, without food but at least he was able to get out alive. He looked for Armin and Mikasa among all those people, however he was stopped by the penetrating gaze of his captain, Eren understood that the captain always had to be watching him, but always?

His muscles tightened, his throat was dry, it looked like a cardboard box and every time he tried to swallow saliva he only managed to contract his thighs, he began to sweat, he did not know if he had to go say hello or continue with his life . He felt dizzy, humanity's strongest soldier, his platonic love and the person who had recently declared his love for him was watching him from head to toe. Obviously, Eren could continue his life calmly from him, perhaps, he was only seeing some stain behind him or someone.

From the back of the place, Armin was eating with Mikasa. They were both waiting for Eren, and without him the environment became somewhat gloomy, it is not that Armin gets on badly with Mikasa, or that Mikasa disliked Armin. The two are very good friends and talk about trivial things, but those casual topics sometimes reach a point where Eren is necessary and if he is not they have to choose a better topic of conversation... Eren?

When they heard the door open and from there see, the long-awaited, Eren. Armin got up from his seat and began to signal him so that the opposite would know where they were so that he could accompany them, but his attempts were not very satisfactory. He saw how his friend was standing in the middle of the place like a statue looking at a blind spot. Doubtful, the blonde moved closer to make sure he was okay. When he had a better view he could see a very nervous Eren, he followed the chestnut's gaze; hoping it was one of his simple "KILL ALL TITANS" attacks or something like that but he came across a raven-haired man, which everyone calls Levi, who was also looking at a specific point with a latent look, it seemed that the two shared a deep bond.

He approached at a slow pace, so as not to attract anyone's attention, but as he approached. Commander Erwin crossed him from the side. On instinct, the blonde stopped his walk to give him a proper greeting to his superior and, although he was ignored, he could not take his eyes off him.

Eren was upset when he observed how his beloved captain broke that bond that they previously maintained, he followed Levi's eyes until he ended up with Commander Erwin returning to the same table where all the superiors were, including a very bitter Levi and a madwoman who love titans. He quickly deduced that Levi, in all that time, the only one he was seeing with such intensity was always Commander Erwin, who was victorious after interrupting the previous fight of two of his subordinates by giving them the punishment of cleaning the whole place with Captain Levi as a supervisor (the punishment will be very harsh with Heichou as a supervisor).

Disappointment invaded him, in the end his platonic love had not noticed the existence of him, at best and saw him as an obstacle that obstructed his view. Eren was paralyzed, it was not so bad but anyway it hurt him to have been deluded that his lover Heichou would pay attention to him.

"Lev..." He sighed in pain, but couldn't finish the name as Armin went to comfort him.

"Eren! Come on, don't take it too personal" said Armin, taking the brunette by the arm trying to push him away from that area.

* * *

While Eren's jealousy gnaws at him. The captain was with the other superiors talking, although he did not speak much, most of the time, it was only Hange, Mike or Erwin who participated.

"You can continue Levi" said Erwin settling in his seat.

"If dwarf continues you will leave me with the intrigue" Hange encouraged, getting a little closer to the two men who had left the conversation half-way by the commotion of two of the subordinates.

"Idiot, you already know what happened" Levi replied annoyed, he paused adjusting his memories and continued "After the discussion I had with Eren about love at work, there was silence until he attracted me to her body and, from one moment to the next, we would find ourselves kissing"

"Why didn't you defend yourself ?! If you do something like touching a superior in that way, you can be seriously punished or worse, you will be warned me!" Erwin claim. He, like Hanji and Mike, know that Levi has never been in a relationship but that is no excuse to say that he was very unprepared according to the subject since Levi when obtaining the captain position is because he is respected so this matter put in doubt what the commander believed of him.

"Well ... I-I" Levi tried mute looking for a credible answer.

"I smell someone who is confused about his feelings" Mike said leaking into the conversation.

"And what does that smell like?" Hange asks a little puzzled.

"Equal to doubt."

"... (-_ \\) ..."

"It's because of Levi, he must be attracted to Eren but, since he has not experienced that feeling, he doubts if it is love" concluded Erwin, giving himself an expert on love, although in reality he was very right, Levi could feel something for Eren but not he knows how to express those feelings, and it is that he had not paid much attention to them.

"Tsk..." growled the lower one, rolling his eyes completely blank.

"Hey dwarf, but what are you going to do with Erencito?" Hange asked pointing to the brunette who was sitting next to the other members °104. Eren seemed to have a gaze fixed on where the superiors were, so fixed that if he had laser sight he would have already incinerated many because of his intensity, it was scary.

Levi turned around, knowing that the person he was pointing at was one of his subordinates, and who else could it be than Eren Jaeger. When their gazes met, Eren quickly looked away blushing, which made Hange amused for a few seconds. He found it as adorable as the poor 15-year-old boy found himself experiencing different sensations from falling in love with a 30-year-old man who, while Like Eren, she found herself feeling butterflies in her stomach.

An idea immediately occurred to the madwoman of the titans. He knew that he had made a mistake by telling his favorite titan that he would not have the opportunity to be with his beloved dwarf, he knew that he had made a serious mistake by not being able to help him so he decided to get to work with those two lovers so that these They found out what they felt, although Eren had it misunderstood, he would give his favorite titan a little help to get his love affair.

"I'll leave him like that, he's still young, I don't think he'll get so caught up in that" Levi replied, leaving the place.

* * *

When the afternoon came, all the subordinates had free time which was taken advantage of with a well-deserved rest such as: sleeping early, talking with others but in a demanding way or visiting relatives. On the other hand, Connie and Sasha, instead of enjoying a few free hours, were cleaning the floors with the most neat man in humanity as a supervisor, they knew that with him they would not have the opportunity to enjoy the day or today or tomorrow.

Eren was in the garden with Armin, they planned what to do and how Eren could conquer a 30-year-old man who was surely already an expert in the things of love (according to them).

"I know, I know... I regret what I did" Eren sighed for all the excuses that each one made, Armin came up with something Eren criticized him, Eren could think of something Armin told him all the existing cons.

"BUT YOU JUMPED FROM STEP 1 (confess) to step 12 (kiss him and try to insert your tongue) you also thought about raping him!" Armin yelled without any idea what to do with the impulsive one of his partner.

Repentant Eren threw himself on the grass, tapping his forehead with his hands. He knew that he had acted without thinking, he knew that he did the opposite of what was already planned but no one told him that he would not kiss him, no one made it clear to him that, if he kissed him, he would be deeply intoxicated with that sweet and bitter taste from those forbidden lips.

Armin for his part, could not find how to help his friend in such trouble that he had gotten into. It seemed strange to him that the captain was not given a punishment to Eren or something like leaving him without eating or giving him 10,000,000 turns of the air. Doubtful, he wrote down in a notebook the possibilities that Levi felt the same for his friend, it was going to be a list with few possibilities and many adversities; since it was believed that Eren was secretly in love with Mikasa and that is why he wanted not to be dependent on her so he could show how he could be the perfect man for her (BUT THAT FACT HAS BEEN DISCARDED) since Eren let him know that he loved the captain what The only thing he could think of is that Eren only wants to protect Mikasa so as not to be left without any family, but since she always watches over him, his goal has not been achieved.

"EREEEEEN!!"

There is a thunderous scream that shook both of them from their thoughts. They looked at where they thought the previous scandal was coming from. Hange-san was rushing over to the boys; In his hand he carried some papers, although most of them had fallen off in the course of his journey. Armin rejoined giving the military salute while Eren remained in the same position with a murderous look directed at the girl.

"Eren! How nice that I found you" Hange-san said and then catch her breath and continue "I found out that you are making a plan to make the dwarf fall in love."

Both boys reacted instantly, although Eren knew that she had already stated that she was in love with Levi, she did not remember telling him about her plans to create... plans? Seeing the faces of both, this she began to laugh out loud pissing off poor Eren.

"How... How did you know?" Armin asked stammering, for which, Eren blushed a million because his friend with that question was already agreeing with him.

"Armin~" Eren replied angrily, looking away so that the two present would not see him.

"So ... my suspicions are right" said the four-eyed smiling, she threw the papers on the floor, keeping only one in her hands.

Eren sighed heavily as she leaned against Armin to stand.

"So...? Now what will you do ?! YOU WILL TELL HEICHOU!" the brunette yelled, remembering how she acted when she knew that he was in love with Levi.

Silence took hold of the situation, Armin couldn't understand what was happening. Was he so out of place? He wondered while Hange covered her face in thought. A smirk spread across the girl's face to burst out laughing. Such action annoyed Eren much more, he approached the girl and took her by the shirt trying to lift her, just like she does those times when she got intense with poor Auro, but the sergeant was heavy enough to lift that one. shape so he just pulled her a little closer to him.

"Eren, it's not what you think... More like I'm going to help you, see ?!" She said showing him one of the sheets, which was full of words, lines, blots, statistics and, since there was not enough space, it was also written on the edges, that is, the sheet made no sense, you couldn't know where it started or where it ended.

"What is this" Eren asked, stepping back and looking for the meaning of the different words "nobody can understand" said this, he dropped the sheet but it was stopped by Armin, who had not had the turn to see what the sergeant was referring to.

"Well... Eren, I just want to help you with the dwarf, with my ideas I have also known that man for a long time so my help would be of use to you a lot" he tried to convince the young man in love but he refused, he was still angry about what of before.

"I understand" Armin stated leaving Eren with his mouth open but Hange-san was more than happy to have one of Eren's best friends by his side "If I understand your plan, I see you have good ideas."

"You compliment me! Come on..." Hange said smiling but when she was about to tell Eren the plan she saw how the boys looked terrified behind her. She turned to find Levi still leaning in the garden gate with one of the darkened looks from him that would make anyone shudder. She looked at Eren, worried to think that she had listened to them from the beginning but, it was obvious that she was barely reaching it which reassured her the most.

"Hey yo..." she tried to give one of her gaudy greetings but was brusquely whipped by the icy gaze of the, so nicknamed by Hange herself, grumpy dwarf.

"YOUR IDIOT" the one named she looked up "PICK UP EVERYTHING IS SHIT, YOU ARE MESSING THE GARDEN."

Everyone present breathed a loud sigh of relief knowing that he was angered by one of her morning obsessions.

"Listen Eren."

"Yes Captain" Eren answered his call giving the greeting.

"I want you to go to my office, it's an order" he concluded to leave the place, but before he touched the wall, he maliciously stopped and called the attention of the two boys who were still cleaning the dining room, ordering them to clean downstairs as well.

Being 100% sure that that dwarf had left. Hanji regained her composure, turned to the two boys and excitedly told them.

"Well Eren, let's start putting this plan into action" said the excited girl. Armin nodded but, Eren still doubted what help that could be.


	5. 1Plan (Underway)

This is the end of it all... Right?

Heichou wants me to go to his office to tell me or make me who knows what things. Maybe it forces me to kill whyyyyyyyy titans (wait a minute) that wouldn't be bad... :) tatakae. Perhaps he will torture me or send me to clean the whole place for the rest of my days letting everyone rest in peace while I work as a slave.

And if that wasn't enough, Hange and armin want me to make one of their insane plans at a time like that.

* * *

"Well Eren, let's start putting this plan into action," hange said with a glow in his eyes, and even if Armin agreed with this insanity, I just didn't feel in the best position to agree with this, but if I want to be with Levi, I'd better be with him now.

"And... What are we going to try first?" asked Armin as he collected the other leaves of the grass, stacking them perfectly.

"We have to take advantage that the dwarf wants to talk to eren and they will be alone in his office" he added.

An electric current went through my body when I heard the words. The captain, after what I did, would be able to dare to spend a few minutes, perhaps seconds, with me even after what I did and tried to do... That man besides being strong is also daring not like a girl, no... What am I thinking?! Do Mikasa, Annie and Hange have those qualities? E ymiy although Annie does not count is a Titan, I think they are the only women I know discarding Sasha and Chirstal... But that's not the issue (they're not Levi). Although... On reflection, I also don't know why Levi has sent me back to his office. This will be one of hange's plans, I doubt it, what happened before was a great and timely coincidence but then why would Levi want me?

"The last time I went there it didn't turn out so good that let's say it wouldn't be a cliche or, at least, captain Levi will be more attentive this time than before" I said scratching my back of the neck. It's not that I thought I would do something bad (actually, yes, but only if the plan requires it). That I haven't done it before means I have a chance - no! What am I thinking of the opportunity as if giants existed... Already gone... I think... 0-0!!

"And that's why we have to come up with a clever enough plan for this situation because I! I have nothing." The sergeant's voice got me out of my confusion and into an even bigger one, which is that why should we come up with a plan? She wasn't the one who brought the pile of papers with millions of ideas because now we would have to use our heads to think of a plan.

"But... And all those leaves you brought; That wasn't the wonderful plan?"

"Clearly yes, not for this situation but yes." I resign.

"Eren! Don't put your whole life in someone else's hands. You should also contribute your ideas. You are the lover and we want him to fall in love with your ideas."

These words made me wonder where the small, fearful boy I knew went. The one that passed behind the books not being able to reach by brute force that boy that I could not convince with the tatakae... That child to whom I entrust my life while I protected his life to realize that it was he who always came to protect me and now he was going to let me take my first steps.

In a way it is true, I want him to fall in love with my virtues and disvirtues as I have come to fall in love with theirs, they are only helping me but the one who should do things is me. Some plan, the ones I've had so far have been bad, why do I say it? Oh! Good question little Timmy, I'm not really good at these things I've never had a girlfriend let alone a boyfriend...

What things does a boy like? I like to kill titans and Levi too and if I make a wave of titans come to the walls so we can kill him. No, what nonsense am I thinking? Do I want to put everyone's life at risk? What an idiot I and my "good" ideas... Besideshe would dirty his clothes with the blood of the titans although this evaporates but I have heard him complain several times, until he disgusts his own blood.-.

Boys like to eat, and girls and... To every living thing. And if I serve him a feast with delights made by me, I will cook a good goose e. And if you don't feel like it I can use the te Mikasa strategy of putting all the bread in your mouth, well no. Thinking about it, with this "idea" the only person who would end up conquering would be Sasha and that's what I least want; Also being a prodigy soldier should not eat too much or ruin his body although Levi with belly would look... cute?

If... I think hormones are dominating me. That's because I don't go out and kill titans, my mind starts clouding up with absurd things.

Another thing that boys like... Considering the tastes of the boys I know...

• killing titans x does not work

• eating x doesn't work

• mikasa x she hates him

I don't think he CARES much about that dream

• drinking x does not look like a heavy drinker

• animals x no he already has a horse

• the good aromas I suppose not

• to betray x that do not seem his things

"I can't think of anything" I screamed smashing my skull into a tree. Nothing worked for me, neither am I a boy of ideas for what I would need for that I have armin, and also because he is my friend and that, but I am not a man who can give you many ideas as much one than another tatakae but that is already a lot.

I felt how each time I was falling more and faster it was neither soft nor gentle but as a swirl of emotions and bad memories...

**fear**

"I... I'm in love with you"

**pain**

"I don't feel the same as you do, I'll ask you to stop being excited and start taking your job seriously."

**love**

"Question 4 what do you think about love at work?"

**guilty**

"Remember that your ears turn red when you're going to lie"

**illusion**

"Eren I... I love you"

**fury**

"Such a love wouldn't work anyway"

I was succumbed in my thoughts falling faster and faster into a hole and running out of ideas only with bad memories and false hopes.

"Eren..."

"Eren!"

"Oi Eren!!"

A light appeared among that darkness, that brightness of light that barely offered me was expanding until it became intolerable. That light was covered by two blurry spots, I squeezed my eyes and blinked several times until I could get used to the flash and those spots before became bodies.

"Are you ok?" one of those people asked me and although I was fine I still felt like lost.

"Mikasa?... I already told you to stop worrying about me "reproach. Mikasa always worrying too much.

"HEY, although Mikasa cares about you that doesn't mean she's the only one."

After hearing the voices match well I could associate who was who, it wasn't difficult just armin and Hange.

"Eren, what did you have? You screamed and then you fainted and... You were crying "asked Armin. I don't even remember fainting but I didn't have to be that much although I'm sure of something; That fainting did me no good I have no idea and it is almost time to go to heichou.

"It's just that... I am evil in these things, I will never fall in love with heichou, why men are so difficult :(. You better fall in love with him, go he's a good match, and you have more chance than I do."

"It's obvious that you won't come up with anything if you think about the things that other kids might like. Better think about the things that the dwarf would like."

"Don't play hange-san that would be..." It doesn't really sound bad, why hadn't I thought about it before? "... A very good idea, thank you."

What things does Levi ackerman like?

• likes... clean

Yes! That's right, but it can't be any cleaning product it has to be one that Levi has never seen a cleaning product that as soon as he sees it falls completely in love with me, yes with me, not with the product but with the person who gave it to him. Obviously, because it would be like in love letters one does not fall in love with the letters but with the person who sends them and of course there are some cases that do not turn out well and fall in love with the postman but that is another thing.

"It's pretty clear, Hange-san could investigate somewhere where they sell cleaning products," I asked. This could be one of the best ideas I could have come up with "but it must be one that doesn't have a product that just sees it and needs to use it."

"You don't seem to be asking for the impossible, Levi is affiliated with every store you know where they sell any product," Hange said with folded arms as if to imply that there is no way to make him fall in love with a cleaning product, obviously he must have many but... all? Really everyone?! If you managed to make him fall in love, the first thing I'll do as a couple is take him to therapy.

"I don't think I could investigate, I don't think this affiliate to everyone there is" I said trying to find a ray of light.

"There could be an opportunity in the underground but it would last a few days."

"Days?!"

"Weeks... Maybe months in finding one."

We both sighed exhausted, the only idea we had and would last an eternity in finding what was necessary to put it into action. What other than cleaning products would the strongest man in humanity like...

"Oi Eren" a cold voice can be heard from the window of one of the aisles. I want to clarify something with you now! It's an order."

Shit! I had nothing planned yet and he already called me and if it was not enough is an order, I can't oponer to anything but worse is that we have not yet thought of any plan to take advantage of this opportunity will expect the worst.

I looked at the boys' faces as I bent my gaze. I was ready to leave but Armin shot at me to give me some notes. I thanked him even though I had no idea that it could be treated.

"Let's start... Plan underway."


End file.
